Multi-view video consists of multiple video sequences, simultaneously acquired from a common scene of interest, but taken from different viewpoints and/or angles. This concept appears in numerous contemporary and cutting edge technologies, including stereoscopic (two-view) video and free viewpoint television. In multi-view 3D television, a common scene may be captured by several cameras to form a 3D multi-view video. Multi-view video also has significant use in security and surveillance applications. The multiple video sequences captured from different viewpoints may be combined to form a single video stream.